jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nessaiaa/Jedna łza znaczy tyle co chwila spędzona z tobą... przyjacielu
'1. Nie będzie tu hiccstrid.' 2. Będą pół-smoki. 3.jeśli pojawi się tu coś z opka kogoś innego prosze napisac i ja to zmienie. 4.pogrubiona czczcionka to info. odemnie. 5.'' Pochylona czczionka to będzie smoczy język.'' 6. jeśli znajdziecie gdzieś błąd stylistyczny albo literówkę to mi napiszcie . 7. Zapraszam wszystkich do czytania!!!!! 8. będą różne perspektywy ''9. czasy jws1 '' 'Prolog' Gwiazdy świeciły nad małą wyspą. Ot co, nic nikomu nie wadząca, bezludna... no, ale skoro niema tu ludzi to muszą tu być inne zwierzęta. Niektórzy mówią na nie ,,Krwiożercze bestie '' albo ,, demony z piekła rodem " lub na niektóre ,, pomiot burzy"'' Ale oni się mylą! Wiem to! Te ich ,,Krwiożercze bestie" są potulniejsze niż baranki ,, demony z piekła rodem "są słodkie i tulaśne a ,, Pomiot burzy" przypomina kota względnie zajączka . No cóż, nawet jeśli ja czegoś niewiem to nawet ci ,, Wielcy, nieustraszeni i prawdomówni wikingowie'' kłamią w żywe oczy ! Z nimi się niewygra .... ale .... gdyby tak ....'' * słychać trzask i porukiwanie smoka * ( sorry za to ale niewiedziałam jak napisac coś co jest w tle ) -Tak, tak, już ide ale skończe najpierew wpis do pamiętnika. .... ach choroba jasna skończył mi się wkład!! Dobra może uda mi się dokończyć.. na czym ja skończyłam ?? A dobra już wiem... gdyby tak je.... * w tle słychać głośne klnięcie* OMG wyszło tak mało a na brudno była to cała strona !! Rozdział 1 (perspektywa Czkawki) Hej! Jestem Czkawka. Wiem, wiem głupie imie, ale cóż u ,,najsłabszych"'' '' jest normą.'' No, ale moje imie jest lepsze od imienia takiego jak Sączysmark. No bo błagam Sączysmark?!' ( Sączysmark sączy smark xD )' Kojarzy się ze smarkiem . '' No, ale, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni Smark to jego przezwisko =P. A oprócz tego że jest Sarkiem to ma ojca Sączyślina i przewodzi grupą która uważa że jest lepsza od innych i wszystkim przeszkadza. Nosi jakże szlachetna nazwe ,,Banda Sączysmarka". Wiem, wiem, sam bym na taką ciekawą i orginalną nazwe nie wpadł ( sarkazm!!). Dobra, dobra, nieważne... W skład tej bandy wchodzą: Sączysmark- WIEKIE EGO i mały mózg, uważa sie za pępek świata, kocha swoje bicepsy''' (fuj....) startuje u Astrid... bez powodzenia no.. a przy okazji mój kuzyn. Bliżniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka- spece od wybuchów, rywalizują o miano największego głupka w wiosce a do tego jeden głupszy od drugiego '''(rymy xD) Śledzik- Opasły i gruby jak jego tomiska, czasami miły dodatkowo jest chodząca księgą smoków. Astrid- piękna blondynka o oczach jak toń morska , dodatkowo nieczuła na zaloty Sączysmarka''' (tak trzymaj )' i uważa go za worek treningowy. No i koniec. Niby pięc osób a skutecznie zniechęcaja do życia. Oprócz mnie w naszym wieku w wiosce jest jeszcze nowa, nieśmiała dziewczyna która przypłyneła miesiąc temu z Johanem Kupczym '( tak sie go pisze?)' który znalazł ją na wyspie pełnej smoków. Tak smoków... . Jnni mają myszy, względnie jakies robaki a my mamy smoki. Ale wracając John zostawił ją na naszej wyspie a wódz Stoick Ważk- i mój ojciec zaopiekował sie nią. Jak wygląda? Ładna, długie kręcone czarne jak krucze pióra włosy, delikatnie opalona cera, fioletowe oczy. Ma małe czerwone usta, jest szczupła, zawsze chodzi w bluzce z wyszytymi niebieskimi oczami, czarnych rurkach, i czerwonej spódniczce. W zimne dni chodzi w czarnej skurzanej kurtce. Wspominałem że bluzka też jest czarna? Do tego nosi skórzane czarne buty, czerwoną opaske w białe róże i wisiorek z dziwnym smokiem który jest zwinięty w kulke '( kto sie domyśla o jakiego smoka chodzi?)' Ogólnie wygląda bardzo ciekawie. Ale nie powiem jest ładna. Odkąd przyjechała na wyspe powiedziała tylko że nazywa się Lilia. Ładnie prawda? No ale mnie toleruje... chyba.. dzisiaj wezme ją do lasu na cały dzień ponieważ Pyskacz dał mi wolny dzień. Dobra jestem już pod drzwiami domu ... okej raz kozie śmierć.. wchodze na trzy. Raz.... Dwa... Trzy... -Hej. Moge wejść?- spytałem - Yhy- odpowiedziała najwyrażniej znudzona Dobra na razie wszystko idzie dobrze. -Pójdzieszzemnądolasu?- wydusiłem jednym tchem. -Okej- powiedziała tak cicho że ledwie ją usłyszałem. O Thorze ale ja jestem szczęśliwy! Jedyna osoba która mnie (może) lubi. -Idziemy?- spytała ku mujemu zdziwieniu Lilia. Łał nie sądziłem że będe pierwsza osobą do której się odezwała, bo jak mówiła swoje imie to powiedziała to tak cicho jakgdyby to była tajemnica. -Tak, ale najpierw spakujmy coś do zjedzenie-powiedziałem Ona tylko kiwneła głową i zaczeła się pakować. Ja juz byłem spakowany czyli notes, ołówek, 2 śledzie, sztylet, i krzesiwo. Po paru min. Lilia już była gotowa. Wyszliśmy z domu i... przywitała nas banda Sączysmarka (oni to mają wyczucie czasy nie?)o nie... a miało być tak pięknie. -Odsuń sie łamogo-powiedziałdo mnie mój prześladowca - Chcę porozmawiac z piękna damą. -Hej mała twoje oczy nie są w połowie tak piękne jak moje bicepsy ale -niedane mu było dokończyć ponieważ Lilia zdziwiła wszystkich swoją reakcją. -Odpuść sobie- powiedziała- skoro tak bardzo kochasz te swoje bicepsy (popatrzała na nie jak na zdechłą pół roczna rybe) to sie po prosty z nimi ożeń i wszyscy będziemy mieli spokój - dokończyła i na powrót zamilkła -Ma rację siostra nie?- spytał Mieczyk. -Ejj... ja miałam to powiedzieć -zdenerwowała się jego siostra. -nie. -tak. -nie. -tak -nie -tak. -nie. -tak -nie -nie -Ha wygrałem- chwalił się Mieczyk. Lilia odchyliła nieznacznie głowe w strone lasu. Zrozumiałem. Pokiwałem głową na tak i pokazałem jej żeby była cicho. Kiedy doszliśmy do lasu Dziewczyna zaczeła sie śmiać. -Uff... myślałam że już po nas- powiedziała kiedy juz przestała sie śmiać. -Dlaczego nigdy sie nie odzywasz?- spytałem ojjc jak ja juz cos palne...-Przepraszam. - Nic sie nie stało poprostu trochę się bałam-odpowiedziała Nagle przyleciał Straszliwiec Straszliwy i usiadł przed LIlią. -Uważaj !- krzyknłem - Hahaha popatrz- podeszła do smoka i dała mu pare ryb -smoki nie sa takie za jakie je uważacie-powiedziała i zaczeła go głaskać. Łał... to było niesamowite..... - No i widzisz ? Nie pożarł mnie-powiedziała z uśmiechem- Pogłaskaj ją.-dodała No trudno skoro jej nie zaatakował to ja też sprubuje. Na początku trochę się bałem ale za chwile głaskałem ją śmiało. Wiecie? Niedawno zestrzeliłem Nocną Furie i niemiałem serca ją zabic więc ją... uwolniłem. Tak wiem jestem głupi,a le skoro moja koleżanka zna sie na smokach więc może mi coś doradzi.... -Musze ci coś powiedzieć -oznajmiłem. Dziwne, może ,mam omamy albo Lilia popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie. - Jaką? -spytała - Powiem ci ale obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz-nno teraz jestem juz mega spięty -Okej, o co chodzi?- tak musiało mi się przewidzieć bo patrzy i zachowuje się normalnie. -No bo wiesz zestrzeliłem Nocną Furie-powiedziałem z wachaniem -Co?! - łał bardzo się z dziwiła- Jle tam leży?Jest ranna? Żyje?Ma jedzenie i picie?- niespodziewałem się takich pytań. -No juz nie leży bo ja uwolniłem. A teraz to niewiem. Nie wiem czy jest ranna ale nie krwawiła. Tak zyje. I ma jeszenie i picie-wydusiłem kompletnie zdumiony. Ehhhhh.... więcej to ona pytań nie miała? XD -Noo dobra a wiesz gdzie ona jest?-co ona taka ciekawska? -No tak. Jest w kruczym urwisku-odpowiedziałem No '''dobra to tyle na dzisiaj .... jak mało wyszło a no brudno było 6 stron O.o jak na pierwszy raz ale pożyjemy zobaczymy....' ' ' N'''a krucze urwisko doszliśmy po około dwudziestu minutach, Lilia ciągle zasypywala mnie gradrm różnorodnych pytań od tego dlaczego nigdy nie widziała mojej mamy aż pod to czy ją lubie... ech... wolałem jak się nie odzywała. Moje cierpienie skończyło się wraz z dotarciem na krucze urwisko.... chociaż.... czas pokarze... -Łał jak tu pięknie- stwierdziła- jak znalazłeś to miejsce-ocho.... zaczeło się. Dziewczyna chciała jej powiedzieć ale ono (zdanie) zmarło w zarodku kiedy, zobaczyliśmy smoka czarnego jak noc...... '''Dobra, dobra nie jest dużo, ale weny nie mam a do tego nawał nauki i lata się żeby oceny łamane poprawić ( za jakie grzechy mam 3/4 z motmy i 2 kartkówki do poprawienia?) Ech... co ja się tam tłumacze i tak nikt tego nie czyta... Acha i millky Niemartw się o swojego bloga bo koleżanke do jego przeczytania zaganiam.... taaaaa moja paplanina dłuższa niż next =) Dobra głupawka jest więc będzie ciekawie.. pisze na table piszę na tablecie siostry więc mogą być błędy sorka '''. -Nocna Furia...- wyszeptałem bardzo,ale to bardzo cicho. '''No cóż na tablecie nie wyszło, ale next będzie dzisiaj :) ( dodatkowo ten next dedykuje LitleMillkyWay96 ) - Tak- powiedziała Lili, a następnie dodała -schodzimy? - Dobra, tylko dlaczego ona nie odleci?- zacząłem się zastanawiać jednocześnie ją rysyjąc ( dla niekumatych : Nocna Furia to rodzaj żeński) - Paczaj jaczy łbie, ona nie ma jednej lotki- szepneła gniewnie. - Acha... racja, ale....-zacząłem, ale nie dane mi było dokończyć, ponieważ moja towarzyszka się nieźle sie zdenerwowała-No co ale,! No, no co ale!? Bez lotki nie może stabilizować lotu, więc nie poleci!- ojć wkurzyłem ją... trudno ...Chwila, a skąd ona tyle wie o smokach? - A skąd ty tyle wiesz o smokach, a szczególnie o Nocnej Furii! -cicho (ta.. jasne) wykrzyknąłem to zdanie. - No bo.... no bo..... smoki , a raczej Nocne Furie mnie wychowały- Powiedziała bardzo cicho jednocześnie będąc bardzo blisko łez. Żal mi się jej zrobiło, ale kiedy zrozumiałem co ona mi właśnie wyznała oniemiałem. Musiałem miec bardzo śmieszną mine ponieważ dziewczyna parskneła ze śmiechu. -No co?- zapytałem - No bo...hah...ty.... hehe...miałeś...hyh... taką mine jakby...hah...ś zjadł zgniłą...pfy...rybe HAHA- tym razem nie wytrzymała i zaczeła się śmiać bardzo, bardzo głośno. -Css...bo nas smok usłyszy- powiedziałem lekko zły. - Oki, to schodzimy- zarządziła- i tak więcej hałasu nie możemy już narobić. Ojej... ale ta kobieta ma zmienną nature ( nie ona jedna) : '''najpierw śmiertelnie poważna, potem blizka łez, a zaraz potem chichrająca się w niebo głosy. Cóż... wracając, heh poczekajcie co ona tak stoi na tej wązkiej ścieżce? O ja cie ona tak szeroko rozwarła paszcze że można tam by było włożyć piłkę tenisową( skąd oni znaja takie pojęcia w swoich czasach O.O)' ale dlaczego tam stoi? to proste zapaczyła się na krucze urwisko, a nie powiem pięknie tam bo to taka mała kotkina do której można się dostac tylko z jednej strony urwiska. Jeziorko które zajmuje dwie czwarte czyli około 50 %*całej kotliny, zielona trawa ('a jaka ma być różowa?! Chociaż... ciekawie by było nie powiem xD) pare drzew ( dokładnie jedno dzewo i jeden suchy badyl)' piasek...' (bravo geniuszu!!!) E'jj to ja tu opowiadam ('a ja to komentuje')Gryy...'(dobra, dobra już się zamykam) Wygłałem '( nie sądze XD) '''i skała '(pfy) - Dobra do schodzimy już na dół-powiedziałem. -Cóż za trafne spostrzeżenie mój Lordzie, gdyż ja myślałam iż idziemy do góry- Pfyy tak jakbym słyszał tą komentatorke od siedniu boleści (ej... słyszałam to!) Ups... Bobra next jaki taki jest kurczaczki jak na to paczam to mi sie wydaje że to takie krótkie a na brudno wychodziło 3 i jedna czwarta strony... Co do tej gwiazdki przy 50% to dałam dlatego poniewac niedawno procenty przerabialiśmy i tak jakoś sobie dodałam :) I podoba się wam moje wkurzanie czkawki czyli (na razie ) narratora? ''' '''UWAGA UWAGA ! CZYTAJĄC KOMENTARZ URZYTKOWNIKA WIKII PRZYPOMNIAŁ MI ŻE ZAPOMNIAŁAM JEDNĄ RZECZ DODAĆ ,A MIANOWICIE MOŻNA ZGŁASZAĆ POStACIE 1IMIĘ 2.PSEUDONIM 3RASA(CZŁOWIEK, PÓŁ-SMOK, WILKOŁAK ITP.) 4 PŁEĆ 5 CHARAKTER 6 MIEJSCE ZAMIESZKANIA 7 WIEK 8WYGLĄD 9 UMIEJĘTNOŚCI ''' '''JESZCZE JEDNO JEŻELI KTOŚ ZGŁOSI PÓŁ SMOKA, WILKOŁAKA, ZMIENNOKRZTAŁTNEGO ITP. MUSI UWZGLĘDNIC JEGO WYGLĄD, A JEŻELI CHCE BYĆ W JAKIMŚ ZAKONIE MUSI GO OPISAĆ! Dobra piasć mi się nie chce ...... ''' ... Dobra to tę panią już pomijamy ( ej...). Właśnie zeszliśmy na dół , czyli jak to trafnie stwierdziła moja towarzyszka ,, Nie do góry ". Nagle podczas tego rozmyślania oberwałem z liścia. - Ej ca co to?- zapytałem z irytacją jednocześnie próbując rozmasować obolały policzek. - Za co się jeszcze pytasz?! To nie ty próbujesz powiedzieć mi coś od 10min grrr..- powiedziała troche zdenerwowana dziewczyna. Nagle zza siebie usłyszeliśmy śmiech. Obróciłem się w jego strone (śmiechu) i oniemiałem. - Nocna Furia...-mruknołem do siebie, ale kiedy to powiedziałem smok stanął w pozycji obronnej. - Hej, nie chcemy ci nic zrobić -powiedziałem jednocześnie wyjmując przed siebie rybe. Ten gad zbliżał się do mnie pff.. raczej do ryby, gdy stało sie cos nieoczekiwanego. - ZABIERZ TO NARZĘDZIE ZBRODNI !!!- wykrzyknął przerażony smok. Zaraz wykrzyknął?! Nie on to powiedział po smoczemu a ja go zrozumiałem O.O - Czkawka on powiedział...- zaczeła dziewczyna, ale kiedy zobaczyła moją zdumioną mine powiedziała- Czyli ty też go zrozumiałeś?-spytała, a ja niepewinie pokiwałem głową na tak. - Chwila,chwila wy mnie rozumiecie?-cóż, oniemienie udzieliło się też smokowi. '''Cóż miało byc więcej, ale ze znajomymi idziemy do domu zagadek.Mam nadzieje że moja interpunkcja się poprawi bo niedowno na polskim mieliśmy o niej lekcje. I NIECH ŻYJĄ FERIEEE!!!!!! '- '''Tak, ale ja się wychowywałam ze smokami więc to chyba logiczne że rozumiem.- odparła za spokojem moja towarzyszka. Smok mruknął coś co do złudzenia przypominało ,,ciekawe", albo ,,wyrwane". Zacząłem się zastanawiać jak to możliwe. Gdy tak rozmyślałem przypomniałem sobie że mam w ręku rybe. - Hej! - chcesz tą rybe czy nie- spytałem, chociaż znałem już odpowiedź. -Pewnie! A coś ty myślał?- spytał z obużeniem smok i wyrwał mi z rąk rybe- Pycha, dzięki. - Niema za co -powiedziałem i dodałem- musimy już iść do domu. -Dobrze, ale jutro macie mi przynieść mi cały kosz tych przepysznych rybek - powiedział jednocześnie się oblizując, '''Dobra next jest a pokój zagadek był extra! Nierozwiązaliśmy jedniej zagadki pomieważ zepsułam nagranie ale ciiii.........' Długo mnie nie było, ale nie z mojej winy. I PRZESTAŃCIE W KOMENTARZACH PISAĆ O TYM ŻE RAZ SIĘ POCIEŁAM. NOI CO Z TEGO? JUŻ TAK NIE ZROBIE BO SAMA DOSZŁAM DO WNIOSKU ŻE TO JEST GŁUPIE!!!!!. No, a teraz next A tak z innej beczki....(żeby rozlużnić atmosfere) moja siostra siedzi w toalecie i myje klocki :D Pożegnaliśmy się ze smokiem i wróciliśmy do wioski do swoich domów (LIli mieszka w przybudówce przy domu wodza) 'Mojego ojca niema ponieważ jest na wyprawie, a to nawet dobrze bo nie będe wysłuchwać tych jego ,,matczynych" wywodów o której mam chodzić spać. Następnego dnia, a raczej jeszcze w nocy poszedłem do kuźni żęby pomóc pyskaczowi w ostrzeniu, wykuwaniu i przetapianiu broni. Po około 30min. nie mogłem wytrzymać z ciekawości i zapytałem mojego przyjaciela - Pyskacz, a tak wogóle to skąs sie wzieły smoki?-zapytałem niby od niechcenia. Rozdział 2 Opowiadanie Pyskacza (Narrator) -Cóż... istnieje pewna legenda ale jest ona bardzo,bardzo, bardzo stara ponieważ zawarte w niej informacje prawdopodobnie były prawdziwe za czasów mojego praprapraprapraprapraprapraprapradziadka Borka Wielkiego więc mało kto ją pamięta ,ale mnie opowiedział ją ojciec, ojcu z kolei dziadek, dziadkowi... '-Okej,okej rozumiem - A legęda brzmi tak: (Dodam że jest opowiadana przez wikinga który żył w tych czasów) '',, Od niepamiętnych czasów napadały nasze wioski, plądrowały i zabijały nas i nasze zwierzęta. Cóż możemy zrobić? Nie dość że tym gadom kiedyś oddawaliśmy cześć bo wierzyliśmy żę wtedy dadzą nam spokój - to jeszcze pomagają im te przeklęte pół-smoki. Niektórzy wierzą żę powstały z miłości smoka i człowieka, ale ja wiem lepiej! Była to oddzielna rasa stworzona przez bogów, jak gdyby myśmy byli gorsi! Co z tego że niemamy skrzydeeł i nie zamieniamy się w smoki, tak jak te pokraki które je na dodatek rozumieją. Co z tego że nie zamieniamy się w wilki i niemamy ich siły w ludzkiej postaci tak jak wilkołaki, co z tego że nie władamy magią jak magowie i elfy . Co z tego że nie potrafimy zmieniać swojego ciała w ciało zwierzęce tak jak zmiennokształtni, że nasze kobiety nie są pięknymi syrenami które nieuważnym ludziom niosą śmierć ,że nie jesteśmy trytonami ( tak się to pisze ?) którzy tak jak syreny kiedy są w wodzie nie stają sie pół-ludzmi, pół-rybami. Ze nie jesteśmy frniksami, gnomami, krasnalami? NO CO Z TEGO! Jesteśmy wikingami i nie przestaniemy walczyć! Co z tego że oni byli tu pierwsi? Szkoda że inni tego nie rozumieją, wypłyneli poza nasz archpelag na pewną klęske w innych krajach! .Z tego co wiem niektórzy stali się piratami grabiącymi statki, oraz najemnikami .Nazwali się Skandinami. Tylko o nich wiemy, inni albo zgineli na morzu, albo z rąk innych, z rąk ludzi. Wszyscy pozostali chcą rewolucji. Ja też. Za rok o tej porze zaatakujemy wszystkie te pokraki i będziemy biesiadowali"" '''Uff.... Prosze niech ktoś cos zgłosi (postać) Po tej legendzie w chłopaku aż się gotowało z ciekawości i niepewności, ale wiedział jedno: mają poważny kłopot. Jedna łza znaczy tyle co chwila spędzona z tobą...przyjacielu